zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Glitches
This page is a list of glitches from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Desert Fight Anywhere It is possible to have a desert fight even outside the desert. To perform this, Link must smash a boulder with the hammer, which will leave some dust behind. The dust that is left behind is counted as a desert tile by the game. If Link enters a cave, or walks off the screen, coming back to the tile will show that it is pink, similar to a desert tile. If Link steps on this tile with an enemy, he will be taken to a desert fight, rather than being taken to the empty road screen. The dust does not need to be pink for this glitch to occur. Elevator Glitch To perform this glitch, Link must find an elevator that is off ground around the height of his waist. Link must move a bit away and sprint towards the elevator. Just before reaching the elevator, press down without stopping. If this is performed correctly, Link will slide under the elevator and it will not move down. Once the crouch button is released, Link pops into the elevator. On occasion, this can lead to Link sinking into the ground a bit, preventing the ability for him to move. This can be solved by either letting enemies hit Link in the head until he dies, or resetting the game. Fast Experience To earn experience points quickly, beat a dungeon boss on the file, proceed to place with the crystal in the statue. Immediately quit the game by pressing UP+A on controller two to bring up the quick save screen. Save the game, and begin playing on a new file. When the game starts, Link's experience will raise until it reaches the next level up. This glitch requires at least one file with a beaten game. Forced Fight Tiles Glitch Find an overworld tile that contains a forced fight and wait for an enemy to appear. Once the enemy is on the tile, step onto it with the enemy, and instead of a forced fight, Link will confront the usually weaker overworld enemies. This may require precise timing. Glitch Town If there is enough magic in the Magic Meter, go to the Mountain Town of Darunia and perform the Jump Spell and the Fairy Spell. In the first or second section jump to the lowest house using the Jump Spell. Then jump from house to house until Link finds a house that is high enough that when Link jumps his body goes off screen. Jump up and while Link is off screen, use the Fairy Spell and press left or right. Link then falls like he has fallen into a hole. When he reappears, he will be in a town that is not like any other town. When he tries to go into an open door, it will take him back to the entrance of the town. Even stranger, when Link leaves the town, he will be stuck in water somewhere below the Valley of Death. Upon entering the westernmost house in the Mountain Town of Darunia, the music that is played when Link enters a house will play, but he will appear on the edge of town, as if he just entered the town. Make Enemies Fall Through a Corner Fight any heavily armed enemy in any palace and allow them to retreat. They will eventually fall through the corner. Odd Warp In Midoro Palace, Island Palace, or the Ocean Palace, find the room with falling blocks that build a wall, filling up the entire screen. Let the blocks fall until a solid wall is created. Break away some of the blocks to form steps and get onto the top of the wall. Use the Fairy Spell and press A to transform then press left or right. Link will appear on top of the palace. Use the Fairy Spell and press A again, then press left or right. Link will fall onto what looks like the first palace, the layout is the same but the colors and textures are those of the palace Link was just in. Once Link leaves this palace he will be outside the palace he was in to begin with. It can produce humorous things like an imposing green Parpa Palace (Get there from Ocean Palace Odd Warp) And a Horsehead made of Gooma's sprites. Slowed Downthrust If Link encounters a Stalfos Knight in the Island Palace, make sure both Link and the knight are near the very side of a floating breakable block. Allow Link to perform a Downthrust and if done correctly, the Stalfos Knight will descend slowly for a few seconds. Sprint Glitch In any area, if Link runs to the right, then quickly turns left, he will sometimes be flung to the right. He will eventually stop by himself, but will stop earlier if hit by an enemy. This does not necessarily happen every time. Strange Subterranean Creatures On a peninsula of desert and mountains visible to the south of Ocean Palace, there is a tile that brings Link into a desert scene with a small mountain and a 500 P Bag. In this area, if Link downthrusts the ground long enough, he will kill some unseen subterranean creature. There seem to be a few of them in the area, though they never surface. The fact that they live in a desert environment, reward 10 exp, and are underground points to them possibly being a glitched Leever that is unable to surface. It should be noted that this phenomena bears a striking resemblance to the Ghost of Misery Mire. The Left Corner This is a very well-known glitch in the game that allows Link to quickly defeat Dark Link in the Great Palace. First, allow Dark Link to pursue his counterpart and crouch into the left corner and face him. Now keep crouch-stabbing him and he will die shortly. He will do damage to Link, but the glitch will still be at Link's disposal. Blue link/White link If Link uses any type of magic, then immediately talks to somebody in a town, then immediately stops talking, Link could appear dark blue with light blue skin, white with dark blue skin, or light blue with white skin. Going into another area, or using any type of magic fixes this. Category:Glitches Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link